1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communicating apparatus, and particularly relates to a communicating apparatus that can match transmitting setting for a communicating apparatus with a plurality of transmitting lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional automotive network apparatus 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the host apparatus 101 transmits data to the transmitting module TM1 in the transceiving circuit Tr1 via 4 transmitting lines while transmitting data, and then transmits data to the analog front end AFE2 via the analog front end AFE1. After that, the receiving module RM2 in the transceiving circuit Tr2 receives data from the analog front end AFE2 to the slave apparatus 103. The slave apparatus 103 transmits data to the transmitting module TM2 in the transceiving circuit Tr2 via 4 transmitting lines while receiving data, and then transmits data to the analog front end AFE1 via the analog front end AFE2. After that, the receiving module RM1 in the transceiving circuit Tr1 receives data from the analog front end AFE1 to the host apparatus 101.
In view of above-mentioned embodiment, it can be understood that the conventional automotive network apparatus is designed to operate for four pair of transmitting lines. Also, the automotive network apparatus has a strict standard for data receiving speed, data transmitting speed, data amount that are encrypted/decrypted in a predetermined time period. Therefore, if the automotive network apparatus is desired to a number of transmitting lines other than 4 pairs, setting for all devices must be largely changed, such that the inconvenience for design is caused.